


Blueberry Boy

by Lampent



Category: Shadowhunters, Tales from Shadowhunter Academy, Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Insturments
Genre: Boyfriend Cuddles, Brotherly Bonding, First Loves, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampent/pseuds/Lampent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, happy, out-of order memories from the life of Blueberry Lightwood-Bane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Boy

Blueberry slips into the alley, spinning once as he turns in. It’s a very faerie movement, a behavior learned from the boy he’s meeting here. Blueberry isn’t usually comfortable in these dark, long spaces between buildings, but tonight he feels invincible. Blueberry is sure that his fathers wouldn't have a problem with his choice of boyfriend, but the pearl-skinned faerie has asked him to conceal their relationship for now and Blueberry is happy to oblige. 

He appears suddenly, twirling out from behind a wall, and then the boys are holding each other loosely and giggling and dancing in the night, eager to touch and talk and work the magic of first loves together. He slips long, pointed fingers into Blueberry's dark wavy hair, and then their faces are pressed together softly and they brush their lips against their cheeks and ears and whisper greetings loaded with joy. At fifteen, Blueberry isn't ready to kiss anyone yet, and his ageless boyfriend has only ever been respectful of his boundaries. They blend together, midnight blue and pearl white against deep navy and black curls, wrapping in comfortable embraces and murmuring declarations of love in soft, light whispers. 

"You're beautiful." Blueberry stares adoringly at the faerie, his eyes shimmering between lime and cerulean. He laughs, a high clear sound like bells, or perhaps cool water dripping from the dewy leaves of the land under the hill, and runs his fingers along the warlock boy's cheek.

"And you, more so. If you wore not a glamour, I think the eyes of mortals may never leave your skin." Blueberry blushes, though the slight purpling of his cheeks is hidden to anyone not looking exceptionally closely.

"Sometimes I think about taking it off. Seeing if the mundanes would be as scared as they used to be." Blueberry searches his boyfriend's face for answers, but the faerie tilts his head to lay on the warlock's shoulder.

"They frighten easily. You carry power in your stance, your voice, your blood- they would be awed. As they are in the presence of angels." Blueberry grins, blushing indigo again, and takes his boyfriend's hand. They cuddle in the dark together, soft and safe and happy, until all of the blue drains from the sky.


End file.
